marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Bugle Building
Goodman Building | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = North America | Country = United States of America | City = New York City | State = New York (State) | Province = | Locale = Manhattan | Dimensions = | Population = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #2 | Destruction = Amazing Spider-Man #614 | HistoryText = The Daily Bugle building was formerly the Goodman Building, established on 39th Street and Second Avenue until John Jonah Jameson purchased and used it to establish his entire editorial and publishing facilities there, principally his newspaper the Daily Bugle. From now on called the Daily Bugle Building, the office complex is forty-six stories tall, and is capped by the Daily Bugle logo in 30-foot letter on the roof. There are loading docks in the rear of the building, reached by a back alley. Three floors are devoted to the editorial office of the Daily Bugle, two sub-basement levels for the printing presses, while the rest of the floors are rented. Many years later, the newspaper hit on hard times which led to it being offered by a buyout by Dexter Bennett as well as the entire building. The Daily Bugle building was later destroyed by Electro. Later after their shares were reacquired from Bennett, and Mayor Jameson give to Joe Robertson, who was gone rogue with most of the DB!'s staff ("The DB!" being the name of the Daily Bugle under Bennet's rule) to the Front Line, the rights over the use the Daily Bugle's name. The Front Line was so turned as a new Daily Bugle, into the former Front Line office (formerly the Alternative's office). Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) In this reality, the Daily Bugle building housed the newspaper of the same name until it was damaged during the events of Ultimatum, forcing the company to temporarily close down. It was later reformed to house the offices of the Daily Bugle once more, but now dedicated as an online news portal exclusively. A ".com" was added below the classic sign. Marvel Nemesis (Earth-50701) In the multi-platform video game ''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects'' Universe the Daily Bugle is a recurring battleground throughout the story mode and available in the versus mode. Here the rooftop is surrounded by three destructible walls, and covered with explosive barrels, air conditioners, pipes, and poles for use in battle. Even the trademark letters that form "Daily Bugle" are available for throwing at enemies once damaged. Spider-Man: The Animated Series (Earth-92131) In Earth-92131, the Bugle building is lower but wider, and is also known to host United Nations events aside from housing the Daily Bugle. Edge of Time (Earth-TRN199) On Earth-TRN199, the building became the corporate headquarters of Alchemax rather than the Daily Bugle. Despite this, the Bugle still exists, simply using a different headquarters. This building eventually came under Alchemax control, being used to mass produce robots. Spider Who? (Earth-TRN562) On Earth-TRN207, the building remained the base of operations for the Daily Bugle and was never destroyed. The building was the location of a chronic disturbance, which was stopped once Iron Man took Peter Parker to the epicenter. Marvel Avengers Academy (Earth-TRN562) On Earth-92131, J. Jonah Jameson moved the Daily Bugle Building just outside of Avengers Compound after accepting a job at Avengers Academy. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = * A floor layout of desks and the office of the original building can be seen in . | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Daily Bugle Category:Alchemax Bases Category:Destroyed Locations Category:Spider-Man's Bases